Power equipment that includes for example, tractors, lawn and garden tractors, all terrain vehicles (ATVs), marine vehicles, boats, jet skis, and the like are offering more accessories and features as technology evolves. Such accessories and features include for example, tilt sensing equipment and electronics that measure the inclination of a garden tractor during operation. One example is described in further detail in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/686,722 that was filed on Jan. 13, 2010 entitled TILT AND/OR ACCELERATION SENSING APPARATUS AND METHOD, which is assigned to the assignee of the present disclosure. The TILT/ACCELERATION U.S. patent application identified above (hereinafter “the '722 Application”) is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety for all purposes.
As more features and accessories are being offered, the amount of display modules needed to indicate the various parameters of operation to the operators of the power equipment also increases. Display modules are typically positioned on the dash panel of the power equipment, conveniently within the operator's viewing area. Display modules can include: diagnostic indicators such as pressure, fluid capacity, and temperature gauges; tilt sensor gauges; pre-heat conditions gauges for diesel engines; hour meters that track the number of hours the power equipment is used; rpm and speed gauges; and the like.
Illustrated in FIG. 1 is a perspective view of power equipment 10 in the form of a lawn garden tractor. The tractor 10 includes an instrument or dash panel 12 positioned behind a steering wheel 14 for operating the directional control of the lawn tractor. In FIG. 1, the instrument or dash panel 12 includes an ignition switch 16 for starting the lawn tractor 10 and display modules 20. FIGS. 2 and 3 are views of a custom display module 20 used in the power equipment 10 of FIG. 1 as described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 7,777,639 to Young et al., which is owned by the assignee of the present disclosure. U.S. Pat. No. 7,777,639 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
The custom display module 20 in FIG. 2 includes a bezel 22 and a housing 24 that is affixed to the bezel typically by sonic welding. Extending from the housing and/or parts connected from the rear of the housing are snap wings 26 and 28. Each custom display module 20 is individually installed and is secured to the instrument or dash panel 12 by passing the module in the direction of the arrow “A” in FIG. 3 through a specified opening 30 located in the dash panel. Upon passing of the custom display module 20 through the specified opening 30, the snap wings 26 and 28 spring outward from a deflected position created during the passage of the module through the opening. The snap wings 26 and 28 then secure the custom module 20 to the dash panel 12 through the opening 30 by forming a pressure fit against the panel between the wings and rear face 32 of the bezel 22.
Because the display module 20 is specifically sized to an application and has a specified dash panel opening, it is a custom display module. The molding for the housing 24, sizing of the snap wings 26, 28 and respective stack-ups between the rear face 32 of the bezel 22 and end of snap wings must be sized and tooled for each customer application, varying based on the size and type of custom module needed. As a result, cost associated with tooling transferred to each of the custom display modules becomes expensive. In addition, the attachment of each custom display module is secured primarily by the wings 26, 28 of the individual module. Therefore, any lapse in tolerance in either the molding or the thickness of the panel can result in loose or weakened connections.